What if it was Real?
by Basil and Mallow and Moss
Summary: What if, when Disney discovered FanFiction, they tried to get rid of it? What if, to get rid of FanFiction, the characters had to be brought to life? And what if the authors were the only ones who could save the characters? To find out, read this. Completely AU, multi chapter. K plus, just to be safe. Leave a review, I will put you in the story.
1. Chapter 1

(Note: Names are mine. Everything else belongs to Disney.)

THIS IS AN AU STORY. IT NEVER HAPPENED.

Also, I can't use my friends and my real names so I based them off of my username.

Happily, Basil hit the new story button and published her new story on **FanFiction**. It was called "Revenge of the Sith: An AU Story", in which _Anakin turns to Vader and kills Leia when he chokes Padme. Obi Wan and Vader fight, and the same things that happen in the movie happen. When Padme gets taken to an emergency center, Leia is born dead. Padme runs away, leaving the galaxy. Vader knows that his children were born before she left. However, Vader thinks both of the children were born dead. Obi Wan brings Luke to Dagobah and lives with Yoda. _The story ends there, and might become a multi chapter. Basil went to close the computer, when a notice popped up. It said "Anyone who wrote a Star Wars FanFic should delete it immediately or their family will be killed." Spooked, she slammed the computer shut at left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: Names are mine. Everything else belongs to Disney.)

Most chapters will be short. However, I will try to update every day or two.

Moss looked at her computer screen. _Could it be a glitch,_ she wondered? Why else would FanFiction's main page say to delete all Star Wars Fanfic's? It was one of the most popular groups, with more than 30,000 stories! Frowning, she called her friend Mallow. Mallow picked up the phone. "Hello, can I talk to Mallow, please?" asked Moss.

"Speaking" Mallow said.

"I was wondering, did you notice anything… odd about the FanFiction homepage?"

"No, why?"

"I saw something weird on the page. It said to delete all the Star Wars Fanfics."

"That's weird. Try calling Basil. She would probably know, she's the one always publishing those Fanfics about Star Wars."

"Okay. Bye Mallow"

"Goodbye Moss"

Moss hung up the phone and called Basil. Her mom picked up.

"Hello, this is Moss, is Basil home?"

"Yes, I'll go and get her."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Moss."

Basil picked up the phone. Her mom went back to cooking dinner.

"Moss, what's up?" Basil asked.

"Did you notice anything odd on Fanfiction?

"Yes, there was a notice when I published a story threatening to kill my family if I didn't delete all of my Star Wars FanFics."

"WHAT!"

Suddenly, a loud boom sounded in the background and Basil screamed into the phone. The phone went dead, leaving Moss staring at her phone in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, first I want to let all everyone know that I am REALLY sorry for not updating in a while. I got writers block, and I forgot about this. Last night I remembered. Second, If you want to be a part of this story, you must PM me ASAP.

Basil screamed and dropped the phone. People with guns were pushing into her house. Her mom walked around the corner. There was a booming gunshot and her mom fell. Basil ran down the stairs. There was another shot. This time, the bullet went through the wall next to Basil's head. She ran out the basement door, heading for Moss's house.

/

Moss went outside to go on the swings. As she went on the swings, Moss could see a gray truck pull up. Suddenly, she could hear screaming, horrified, she turned to run away. She found herself facing Basil. "We have to get to Mallow's house." she whispered. The girls turned and ran to Mallow's.

/

Mallow heard the door ring. When she opened it, a tall man with a knife entered. He stabbed at her, and the knife went into her arm. With a howl of pain, she bolted out the front door. _What's going on? _Shewondered_. Why was that man in her house? _She came to a stop in front of a truck parked in the middle of the street. The side of the truck said something. Mallow squinted at the word. It said "DISNEY".


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. I got a review asking for longer chapters. I will try, but they're really not my thing. And yes, Star Wars Characters will come in this time.

Also, Moss has black hair, Mallow has red hair, and Basil has brown hair.

/

By the time Basil and Moss made it to Mallow's house, Mallow had hidden herself in the trees behind her house. When she saw them coming, she jumped out of her hiding spot. Moss screamed in fright before she realized who it was. Gasping, Basil followed Mallow and Moss into the forest. Finally, Mallow made it to her special clearing. "Who knows whats going on?" she asked. Moss shrugged. Basil collapsed on a flat rock and clutched at her side. (She had been running the longest, and had gotten a cramp halfway to Mallow's.) A cat streaked through the trees. "Smoky!" gasped Mallow. Smoky leapt into Mallow's arms."Hello girls". A cold voice came from behind the girls. It was the tall man with the knife. "You will be coming with me." Smoky ran away.

/

QUICK NOTE: THIS IS THE FIRST AUTHOR WHO AGREED TO BE PUT IN THIS STORY. I MADE UP AGE FOR THE STORY

/

Smile or Else shivered in her cell. She did'nt even know how she had got there. _It was no fair_ ,she thought, tears rolling down her face. _I'm only ten. _Her eyes widened suddenly. 3 girls were being pulled into the cell next to her. They were all shoved in. The girl with black hair was curled into a ball, the one with red hair was crying, and the brown haired one started stalking at the front of the cell and screaming curse words at the top of her lungs. Finally, a woman, looking extremely irritated, shoved sedative into the screaming girls arm. The woman took the girl with black hair out of the cell. Silently, Smile or Else wished that these new girls would be safe.

/

Once the woman let go of Moss, she looked up to see a man in a red suit. His name tag said "Charles Disney". (Walt Disney's great great great great something.) He handed her a piece of paper, and asked her to write chapter for a random story. When she finished, he smiled and brought her back to the cell. Then he took Mallow. A minute later, she was back. Then he took Basil. He asked her to read a page of Revenge of the Sith. When she was finished, she saw a bright shimmer, and realized that Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala were standing in front of her.

/

Ok people, next chapter I will have 1 or 2 new authors who emailed me included.


	5. Chapter 5

I am extremely sorry. I have been really busy with stuff. I might be going to the beach soon so I decided to get this up. In this chapter we will have Darth Firedove, who sent me a PM. I miss you Moss. Hopefully I see you this Saturday.

/

Anakin Skywalker screamed at Obi Wan. The world suddenly went bright. He was standing in a room with one window. Obi Wan, Padme and 2 people he did not recognize, a girl and a man were standing with him. The girl shuddered as the man gripped her shoulder. From behind the door of the room there was a loud shout. The girl gave an animal snarl and brought her foot up to the man's area. His grip loosened and the girl broke out of his grip. She launched herself at the door. Through the open door she could see Mallow running towards her. 2 guards ran after her. The girl desperately threw herself at the guards, knocking them over. Mallow managed to get into the room and jumped through the open window. (I know, I know, who would leave a window open with prisoners in the room if it was big enough for them to fit through.) The man dragged the first girl back into the room. She calmly walked with him. Before Anakin knew what was happening, he was in a cell with Padme and Obi Wan. The girl did not return for a long time.

/

Darth Firedove was crying. His whole family was dead. A woman had dragged him into a truck. When they got to their destination, he saw a girl with red hair streak past the truck. The world went black, and he dimly realized a pain in his head. When he woke up, he was being dragged to a cell in a dark hallway next to a brown haired girl. The girl's arm was torn open by large cuts. Darth Firedove was thrown into a cell with the girl and a black haired girl. He saw Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme. He let out a small gasp. "Please", begged the girl who had brown hair. "Did you see a girl with red hair?"

"Yes" he whispered. Then shock set in and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

/

That was the chapter. Did you like it? Yes, Mallow escaped. She went to get help. My next chapter should be up sometime next week. And, if you live in the USA, sadly, today is halfway through summer vacation. : ,(


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. I get all my ideas from dreams, BTW so it takes a while. If you are still reading this story thanks. To Moss and Mallow: I call girl from district 4 if its not taken.

/

Anakin didn't know what he wanted. Obi Wan sat on one side of him and Padme sat on the other. The three girls sat in the cage next to him. He said quietly "Where are we?"

The brown haired girl said "We are at Disney on Planet Earth".

"Wha…..?"

"Shut up!" hisses the black haired girl

Anakin turned. A woman stood next to them.

/

Padme edged away from Anakin. The woman standing next to her stabbed her with a force pike. She collapsed to the floor. Anakin grasped her in his arms. She wriggled away from him, and braced herself on Obi Wan. They finally reached the room.

"Basil" said the man in the room "You are very special. I will keep you here."

"Why?" She asked trembling.

"You have a power beyond anything I have ever experienced. You and Moss and Mallow. Even though we lost one, this will work."

"Just tell me" Basil begged.

"You can read things out and in books. Moss can write things that will open up to you. Mallow can travel between dimensions and get in movies."

Basil collapsed on the floor in shock.

/

That was the next chapter. What do you think?


End file.
